Don't leave me again
by StarlingKia
Summary: Link, thrown over the edge of battle towards a fiery death, thinks it's over, only to be saved by a friend he thought he lost. A different take on the final battle of OOT. Slight LinkxSheik, only if you squint really hard.


**Author's Note**: Hi, this is my first story. This was finished at 2 in the morning. I read through it about five times, so I think I got as many spelling and grammar and tense errors as I could find. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I am submitting it right. Slight, slight hint of LinkxSheik, very slight, but can be more of friendship than anything too incriminating. Um, Sheik is his own person in this and yes I have played the game many, many times. I know the truth. So this is sorta my version of how the final fight could have ended.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Enjoy and please review.

Link grabbed the holy blade, the same blade that would destroy all evil and cast the shadows back where they came from, off the ground next to Princess Zelda. He walked slowly toward a crumple heap that was the body of Ganon. He laid very still in a puddle of blood in the middle of the remains of a castle, floating on a lake of lava. Link did not think he was alive, but he had to make sure that the welder of the Power Triforce was indeed dead. Link raised the blade over the Ganon's chest, poised to stab the Master sword through his black heart, when Ganon's hands suddenly reached out, snatched Link's legs from under him and flung him over the edge of the battle field.

Link started to fall, and as the wind whistled past his pointed ears, he heard Zelda screamed. Like a true hero, he did not fear for his life as much as he feared for the safety of hers. He tried to reach his longshot, but it was at the very bottom of his pack, pinned under a plethora of items. He twisted and turned, trying to find a place he could grab on to, to stop his fall. As he twisted, he saw the lava coming closer and closer. Link closed his eyes, knowing that this would be the end. All of his spare fairies were gone, he would not be revived.

Hyrule's last hope, its left-handed, green clad, fairy boy turned hero, perishing in the final fight. Half a year gathering stones as a child, seven years waiting for a boy to grow into a man, and a year or so chasing shadows, demons, and monsters out of temples and waking up the six different sages; all that time lost, wasted. Link felt so sorry for Hyrule, lasting those eight or so years, fighting for a lost cause. Ganon had won. No more fighting. Evil will take over and all of the remaining races will be captured and enslaved. There was nothing he could do now, only fall and fail. He closed his eyes, not at all in peace, but this would have to do. Now he could only wait for his death.

But a fiery, molten lava covered death never came. The whistle of the wind fell silent, and his body felt weightless. Had death already came while he was musing about his past, present, and the future of Hyrule? No, he was still alive. There was a hard ground under his body, firm but gentle hands running up and down, checking for injuries and someone was pouring the horrible, but unmistakable, taste of red potion down his throat. And was that a gasp of surprise or pain from the Princess? And was Ganon cursing?

Link was too weary to open his eyes; the potion was still working its magic, so he tried to concentrate on what he was feeling. Those hands felt familiar. They felt like the hands that held him after the horrors of the temples, after the sadness of losing his friends, one by one, and the hands the held him when he need comfort and love. They reminded him of bandages and of music, of confusion turned friendship, of suspicions turned trust. Link, with the red potion finally finished, opened his eyes, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst.

Link's blue eyes locked with the gaze of one single red eye, the other covered by a mess of blondeish hair. That one eye held a torrent of feelings; relief, anger, happiness, and sorrow. Link glanced towards Zelda, to make sure she did not just switch bodies again. On her face was a mask of anger and relief. Link felt puzzled at all of the conflicting feelings he had seen in his two remaining friends' eyes. Link refocused his gaze on Sheik, opening his mouth to ask questions, but to only to get a mouthful of shoulder as Sheik reached down and pulled Link into his arms.

"Princess be damned if I am to just sit on the side lines as you are thrown in to a lava filled lake. Hero, have I not taught you any better?" Sheik hissed into Link's ear. "I know you have questions but this is not the time or place to ask them. All will be explained in due time, Hero. I can promise you that. But for now, there is a giant, power hungry, beast that needs defeating. I can help, but you, Hero, need to perform the finishing blow with the Master sword. Do all that, I will give you the answers to your questions. Are you ready to put an end to the long and dreadful war, Hero?"

Link nodded, and as Sheik pulled back, he replied, "How many time do I have to tell you Sheik, call me Link." He smiled, his blue eyes shining with happiness of not losing one more friend.

Sheik extended his bandaged hand and helped the fallen hero off the dusty ground. Link glanced towards Ganon as he picked up the Master sword once again, smirking slightly at the shocked look on his face. It seems the Great King of Evil was not expecting the last Sheikah to show up either. Well it was too bad for him; Link was going to make sure that Sheik was here to stay this time. Link walked towards Ganon, lifting the blade and his shield, prepared to attack. Sheik fell into step beside him, the bandages on his forearms loosened, so that his hidden blades can fall easily into his waiting hands. Both men, ready to finish this fight, sauntered towards the Great King of Evil, Holder of the Power Triforce, and, soon to be, the last casualty this war will ever see.

**A/N: **Oct 21. Edit: When this was originally written in July, I had ideas for another chapter. Since then, my laptop died and I lost those ideas. So as of now, this is completed. This was a challenge, so I think I'm just going to stick to the reading and reviewing side of fanfiction and let others do the writing. It was fun, but I don't think I'm suited it for it. I might try once again one day. We shall see. I do hope you enjoyed this and I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night, depending on when you read this.


End file.
